Percy Jackson and the Dragonkin The Lightning Thief
by Zaros173
Summary: Percy dicovers something during the first capture the flag game that will change the course of the story. Who are the dragonkin and what does one mean by guardian? Slite AU. Will most likely change summery at some point. First fic. Flames will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The truth is that this is actually a slight crossover with a game called "Runescape" and a story called "Witch Hunter." If needed to I'll switch it under Runescape and Percy Jackson. Also I might switch between points of view latter on in the story, maybe not. The story will mainly follow the book. Also I will try to make Grover's personality less cowardly and slightly more like the one from the movie.**

"A" Normal speech.

'_A' _Thoughts.

"**A" **Ominous voice.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Runescape, or Witch Hunter.**

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Night had fallen and everyone had just started to play capture the flag. The blue team was led by the Athena cabin, who had gained the help of the Hermes and Apollo cabins. The red team's leader was the Ares campers who had an alliance with the rest of the cabins. This was a problem for Percy Jackson. Ever since he doused Clarisse, head of the Ares cabin, along with some of her siblings with toilet water when they tried to flush his head in one. Since then they had been planning to get back at him. Now they had the perfect opportunity to pummel him. Still, compared to what had happened to him in the last couple of days, this was nothing.

The task that had been given to him was simple, border patrol. All he had to do is make sure no one from the other team got across the creek boundary line. As he walked down the creek guarding it, he stopped he heard something.

'_Help me,_' a girl's voice said in his head.

"Huh? Who's there?" he said turning around to see who it was.

'_Please, help me. I have been lonely for so long._'

"Where are you? Can you tell me?" he ask hesitantly, no sure if this was some sort of trap. But the voice sounded so sad.

'_Just follow my voice, I will guide you.'_ Before he knew it, he stood in front of a giant rock partly covered in vines next to the creek. Upon closer inspection he noticed that behind the vine was a tunnel heading deep into the earth that no one had found. '_Please, I'm in here.' _Fighting the urge to turn around and ignore the voice he pressed on.

As he continued his descend, he took notice of the crude looking steps leading down. After a while small blue glowing crystals started illuminating the way. He eventually entered a large camber with four huge pillars holding the celling above. There was a small stone bridge connecting to a small island. On it was a stone circle, half of which was covered with hexagons forming a semicircle the other half had half a four pointed star. What surprised Percy the most was a giant glowing crystal shaped like a pedestal holding a human sized egg.

'_Come closer.'_

"Wait, you're inside this egg?" he asked trying to figure thing out.

'_Yes. I have been her for as long as I can remember, waiting for someone to hear me.' _Percy could feel the sadness in her words. '_The only source comfort I had was my father who would check up on m.'_ she continued sounding much happier. '_He told me that I would hatch once somebody found me.'_

It took a moment for Percy to understand he words. "Wait, so you mean that…"

'_Yes, thanks to you answering my call, I can finally be born.'_ Has cracks started to appear, a hooded creature landed in between Percy and the egg and spread its leathery reptilian wings covering Percy's view. It wore a red, sleeveless tunic that reached down to its knees and was trimmed golden. Its arms and legs seemed human except that they were scaly and had claws and talons that could easily kill him. The mere sight of it caused Percy to jump back, raising his sword and shield.

"Relax, child. I mean you no harm."

"Who or what are you? And why are you here? I thought monsters couldn't get into camp," He asked trying to figure out what was happening. The creature slowly removed its hood revealing the head of a dragon.

"My name is Kerapac, member of the dragonkin, sorcerer and scientist, father of the Queen Black Dragon and my newborn daughter, Karou," he said in a calm manner. "And you, my dear friend, are the one meant to guard her."

"Oh. Wait…WHAT?!" Percy yelled surprised at the news. "What do you mean by guardian, and who the heck are the dragonkin?"

"To answer you first question I placed an enchantment on my daughter so she would hatch only when someone worthy and capable found her. In other words, you have been deemed worthy and are hereby responsible for her safety and wellbeing. Even so I will still assist in some matters." Before Percy could asked anything else Kerapac continued, "As for the dragonkin we are a race from another universal plain, but that I a conversation for another day."

"I don't understand any of this…"

"Do not worry, in due time you will." Looking at him, Percy could make out what he thought might be a smile. "Now I believe it is time to introduce you to my daughter."

Stepping aside he revealed a young girl around his age and just about an inch shorter. She wore a pair of black convers, blue jeans, and a hooded jacket similar to her fathers with brown fur on the inside and the dragonkin crest on the back. Beneath it she had a simple black shirt. What truly caught Percy's attention was her face. She had intense red hair that reach just slightly below her shoulders. Her features were rather normal. What truly caught his eye were her own, they seemed as bright and red as rubies. Almost ignoring the fact that they didn't look anything alike a thought crossed his mind.

'_She's beautiful.'_ Quickly snapping him out of his thoughts, Kerapac started talking again.

"Her name is Karou. I have taught her English, science and mathematics through the time she was in the egg. Other than that she knows little of the world. Now before you ask, the reason she looks human is that I used human essence along with my own to bring her to life." After a quick nod of Percy's head he continued. "Now onto an important matter, could you two come closer." Now both where on either side of him. Soon he pulled out a small dagger that was made out of crystal. "I apologies in advance but please hold out your hand." Reluctantly both did as they were told. Swiftly he made a small cut barely drawing some blood.

"Oww," Percy let out. "What was that for?"

"To complete the ritual, now hold hands." As they did so, he chanted something hardly audible with his hands over theirs. "She will need to be a half blood and with this she is now one. Now you guy should head to the surface. I will go see your father and ask for his help in this matter." This last part caught Percy's attention.

"Wait, you know who my father is, how?"

"Yes, I know who he is. As for how, I can tell by the trace of his power in you. I cannot tell you, but I shall try and convince him of claiming you and see if he will make my daughter one of his champions. So, until we meet again, good bye. And sorry we couldn't talk more Karou." With a gentle smile she answered him before he took off flying.

"It's ok. I'm just glad to finally meet you," she said before turning to Percy, "both of you." With that they were left in the cave alone in silence until Percy broke the silence.

"Umm… we should start getting to camp." As they made their way up the stairs he asked the first thing to come to mind. "So your name Karou… does it have a meaning?"

"Yes, it means hope."

'_Hope, hmm.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So thanks to those that read the first chapter, I really appreciate it. And Chakor thanks. Just to let you people know, I don't have any idea how often I'll update. Also Percy won't reappear until the next chapter. So without anything else to say, on with the story.**

"A" Normal speech.

'_A' _Thoughts.

"**A" **Ominous voice.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Runescape, Witch Hunter and Daughter of Smoke and Bone if you figured out where I got Karou's name from.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Discussion Between Fathers

Deep under the Atlantic Ocean, in an undersea palace, the lord of the sea was trying to find a solution to his current problems. He was accused of stealing his brother Zeus' mater bolt. Now if the bolt wasn't returned by the summer solstice Zeus would declare war on Poseidon. He needed a way to prove his innocence, but how?

The only possible solution was one he did not wish to take. He had kept Percy hidden for a long time now. If he were to claim him now, his life would only be in danger. He tried to think of another solution and avoid exposing his son.

Before he could think of something else to solve his problem a flash of fire appeared in the center of his throne room. The fire was so intense that it had actually managed to evaporate the entire water in the underwater room. The mermen that been guarding the room were gasping to breath. Snapping out of his thought Poseidon turned to see a reptilian creature wearing a hooded robe.

Immediately he took his trident and aimed it at the intruder. "Who are you?! Speak before I blast you!" The hooded creature merely looked up to him before bowing on one knee.

"Lord Poseidon, forgive me for my intrusion to your palace but I have come to discuss an important matter."

"Why did you appear unannounced and evaporate all the water? And on that not how did you accomplish it in the first place?" To this Kerapac sighed.

"I do not have much time so I will keep this brief. The matter I have come to discuss involves the great prophecy so it might be best to talk in private. I believe the water level should be high enough for your guards to leave." Indeed, the water was already at his waist. Reluctantly Poseidon ordered his guards to leave them in private. "Now as to why I got rid of the water is simple, I can't breathe underwater. As for how maybe another time," he answered calmly.

"What do you know about the prophecy?"

"I know what it says but that isn't what you wish to know now is it?" This in turn caused the lord of the sea to glare at him. "Relax, I swear on Styx that I mean your son no harm." At this thunder boomed in the distance.

"How did you find out about my son?"

"If you would let me continue and stop asking questions I could tell you," he answered slightly annoyed. "Now, I know of your son thanks to him finding my daughters resting place." Confused, Poseidon was about to ask but kept his mouth shut. "I had placed an ancient spell I created to allow her to hatch when someone capable of giving her a happy life found her. That person is your son. So you see it would be stupid of me to harm your son. On the contrary I intend to help him."

"So then," said Poseidon, "why have you come here?"

"Well you see I am not a god so thanks to that my daughter falls under the category of a monster. But that problem has already been solved through a method I shall explain later. For now could you help me? The water is at my neck." With a wave of his hand the sea lord encased him in an air bubble. "Thank you."

"If you have already solved the problem of your daughter being a… half monster," he said trying not to offend Kerapac, "then why do you need my help?"

"I know it may sound like much but I wish for you to claim your son and make my daughter your champion. Now before you answer consider this. I know you are being falsely accused and that your only solution is sending your son to recover Zeus' master bolt. If you make my daughter you champion your son will have an ally to aid him on his quest. Not to mention both our children will be able to protect and help each other." Poseidon pondered on this before answering.

"Very well, I shall accept your proposal and make your daughter my champion." Kerapac only smiled before speaking up.

"Thank you, now I should return to camp and explain the situation to Chiron. We wouldn't want people to think you have multiple forbidden children," he said with a slight smirk. This caused Poseidon to almost fall from his thrown before nodding and allowing him to take his leave by teleporting. The possibility of someone mistaking his new champion for his daughter had almost eluded him.

As Kerapac left he realized something, how was he so well informed of the situation on Olympus? He would ask the dragonkin the next time they met.

* * *

When Kerapac arrived at camp he was met with an amusing sight. Campers and a centaur were kneeling to Karou and Percy. Both of which had a green trident floating over their heads. As he was approaching he stopped we he heard something unexpected.

"All hail Perseus Jackson and Karou, son and daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, earth shaker and creator of horses."

'_Well what do you know,' _he thought_ 'my assumption was right. Guess I have to set thing strait now.'_


End file.
